La Bella y la Bestia
by paolestrange
Summary: Por la venganza de una mujer el arrogante y egocéntrico Draco Malfoy se ve envuelto en un gran problema, que podría cambiar su vida para siempre, si no consigue a alguien que lo ame tal y como es antes de que finalice el invierno.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Mucho gusto a todos lo que se pasen por aquí, leyendo el primer capítulo de este proyecto que ha comenzado. Soy paolestrange. Como dice el título de la historia "La bella y la Bestia" esta historia es una por decirlo de alguna manera, adaptación de la película llamada "Beastly" no es exactamente igual, extraje varias ideas, y las adapte al mundo de Harry Potter y bueno, pues ha salido esto. Espero que sea de su agrado. Actualizare cada fin de semana, para darme tiempo de escribir los capítulos y dejarles una buena impresión. Muchísimas gracias de antemano a todos lo que entren y lo lean dándome una oportunidad. Ya he escrito un Dramione antes que desafortunadamente elimine de mi cuenta anterior pues me avisaron de que estaba siendo plagiada, y por algunos contratiempos no pude seguir escribiendo, ausentándome por algún tiempo y así perdí el hilo de la historia, por lo que cuando me había dado cuenta, la historia no era como la pensé originalmente por lo que tome la decisión de eliminarla, lamentándolo mucho. Con esta historia tengo la meta de terminarla, ya tengo la idea y he estado trabajando en ella por algún tiempo. Así que, sin más palabrerías, les agradecería muchísimo, algún reviews, exponiéndome sus críticas y sus opiniones.**

**Y buenos pues. A LEER.**

Capítulo 1: Arrogancia.

Un hombre de cabellos rubio platinado y ojos azul grisáceo, surgió con elegancia de unas de las tantas chimeneas que se encontraban dispuestas para la entrada de los empleados del ministerio en la sala del atrio. El ya conocido techo de pavo real con símbolos de oro que se mantenían en movimiento le dio la bienvenida una vez más. Sacudió de su túnica negra el polvo invisible y tomo con más fuerza su maletín de cuero. Preparado para la familiar multitud que se tenía que enfrentar para pasar al otro lado de la sala donde se encontraba las puertas que lo llevarían al ascensor.

Empezó a hacerse espacio entre la gente, pasando por el lado de un grupo de brujas jóvenes, que al verlo no pudieron disimular su emoción y empezaron a murmurar entre ellas mientras lo miraban con coquetería, sabiéndose dueño de la situación no hizo más que voltear y regalarles una de sus mejores muecas de medio lado, que sonrojo a más de una. Sin notar que a pocos metros, en una esquina de la sala, una mujer lo observaba fijamente.

Draco Malfoy entro a la pequeña sala donde se hallaban por lo menos veinte ascensores que transportaban a las personas a los diferentes departamentos del Ministerio de Magia. Entro a uno de ellos, donde se encontraban ya varios empleados, quienes lo saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza.

El ascensor empezó a moverse, llegando al tercer piso, donde varias de las personas se bajaron, siendo así en el cuarto piso, hasta llegar al quinto. Donde era su parada. Se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza educado de las personas que todavía se encontraban en el ascensor. Camino por el pasillo donde se encontraban las diferentes oficinas del departamento, llego hasta el final, donde se hallaba una puerta y en una esquina de esta se encontraba, un pequeño escritorio, que en ese momento no estaba siendo ocupado por nadie. Sin darle importancia a esto, entro a la oficina observando todo con suma satisfacción. ¿Cuántas veces no había visto esta oficina, y fantaseado con el día en que él fuera el jefe? La observo detenidamente, era bastante espaciosa, atrás del escritorio de madera de caoba, se encontraba una estantería de madera, ocupado por varios libros y algunos adornos mágicos, al fondo una pequeña salita, con una pequeña mesa, rodeada por varios muebles de color marfil. Era lo suficientemente elegante y cómoda para él.

Dejo su maletín en la pequeña salita improvisada y se dirigió hasta su escritorio, donde reposaba una pequeña lámpara, y varios documentos. Sin poder creerlo aún, se sentó en la silla detrás de su escritorio. Encontrándose con una copia del Diario el Profesa de ese día. De buen humor lo abrió y no le sorprendió encontrar un artículo sobre él en la página principal.

**Nuevo Jefe en el Ministerio de Magia**

_"Los ojos de la comunidad mágica, están puestos en nada más y nada menos que en el último descendiente de la familia Malfoy. Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, quien este fin de semana fue ascendido a Jefe del departamento de cooperación mágica internacional, por su gran trabajo en las labores exteriores que le han sido encomendadas por el propio Ministro de magia._

_Demás está decir que tiene un pase directo a la confederación internacional de magos. A pesar de las críticas y chismes que se han venido expandiendo desde que el rubio entro a trabajar en el ministerio, luego de terminar sus estudios en el colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts y recibirse en la carrera de Relaciones Internacionales. Se ha ganado la confianza y el respeto de muchos. Hay que recordar que la familia Malfoy estuvo involucrada directamente con El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, pero esta salió victoriosa por segunda vez al lograr acuerdos con el ministerio de magia, que aún son desconocidos, pues el proceso se hizo con la mayor discreción posible. (Se rumorea por allí, que el patriarca de la familia Malfoy, dio información a cambio de una sentencia menos fuerte que la de los otros mortifagos)…._

_Al lado derecho, se encuentra el señor Draco Malfoy con su reciente conquista; la guapísima Astoria Greengrass, la hija menor de la familia Greengrass._

_Esperemos prontamente, tener una entrevista personalmente con el rubio, puesto que se acerca la fecha conmemorativa a la caída del Señor Tenebroso, la cual tendrá lugar en el propio ministerio de magia, en uno de sus salones de fiesta y contara con grandes invitados como: Harry Potter…._

Aunque un poco complacido, el hecho que hayan nombrado, el suceso que protagonizo su familia hace seis años no le hacía gracia. Si había llegado a donde estaba era justamente por eso. Para que cuando nombraran el apellido Malfoy no solo recordaran los tiempos oscuros o al señor tenebroso. Sino a un hombre que le había demostrado al mundo mágico que nada podía con él.

Tomo de nuevo "El profeta" para mirar con detenimiento la foto que estaba al lado derecho del artículo. Un hombre rubio, con ojos grises, rasgos perfectamente acentuados, delgado con un cuerpo tonificado, que se podía ver tras la túnica que llevaba puesta, le devolvía la mirada y a su lado, una mujer esbelta, castaña con ojos marrones oscuro, rasgos elegantes levantaba su mano saludando educadamente.

La noticia de ser nombrado jefe del departamento de cooperación mágica internacional, había dejado a todos bastante sorprendidos, aunque a él no le llego a sorprender en lo absoluto. Desde que había entrado a trabajar en el ministerio, sabía a donde quería llegar. Por supuesto existían muchos candidatos, pero tanto el ministro como él mismo, sabían que él era el más capacitado y la mejor opción, para no decir que la única.

Llegar en donde se encontraba no había sido fácil, la semana próxima se cumplirían cinco años de ese fatídico día, donde muchas personas murieron, tanto mortifagos, como aurores y estudiantes inocentes. La muerte en ese momento no distinguía del bando bueno o malo. Simplemente llegaba para arrebatarte la vida y eso Draco lo aprendió muy bien.

Después de la muerte de Lord Voldemort se esperaba felicidad y alegría, pero en ningún momento en los meses que pasaron hubo eso. En las calles solo se encontraba tristeza y las familias estaban en duelo por algún familiar caído en batalla. Su familia a pesar de que en los últimos momentos se desligo de todo lo que tenía que ver con Voldemort, tuvieron que enfrentar los cargos del ministerio. El juicio se hizo lo más privado y discreto posible, aunque no lo merecían era mejor hacerlo así que exponerlo públicamente.

Por increíble que pareciera algo que los salvo de la inminente visita a Azkaban fue la interrupción de Harry Potter, quien atestiguo a favor de su madre. Su padre logro un acuerdo con el ministro de magia; información a cambio de una sentencia menor. Su padre estuvo confinado un año entero en la mansión sin su varita que se le fue quitada. Su madre por no tener la marca y no ser una mortifaga activa no tuvo muchos cargos más que un compensación, y él fue puesto en vigilancia y obligado a cursar el séptimo curso en Hogwarts, lo que fue un infierno.

Al pasar dos años sus padres se mudaron a Francia, tratando de olvidar todos los malos recuerdos, aunque su madre trato de convencerlo para que se fuera con ellos. Él no podía dejar las cosas así, tenía una meta y debía cumplirla.

Respiro profundamente, dirigiendo la mirada hacia la pequeña placa que estaba pegada al frente de su escritorio.

En ese momento de su vida Draco Malfoy podía llamarse un verdadero Slytherin, calculador, astuto y ambicioso. No el chiquillo que fue antes, quien pretendía hacer todo lo que su padre le decía y luego esconderse en las faldas de su madre. La guerra acabo con el odio, el rencor y la muerte, pero en cambio dejo tristeza, duelo y cicatrices.

Mientras estaba en el colegio juro demostrarles a todos aquellos que lo rechazaron e insultaron, sin darle una oportunidad de explicarse, sin entender las razones por lo cual había llegado a tener ese tatuaje, de lo que era capaz, de lo grande que podía ser, y lo que valía el apellido Malfoy.

Un sobre rojo escarlata, llamo su atención, ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? Era la invitación para la fiesta en conmemoración a la caída de Voldemort. Se recordó así mismo que ese día tenía que enviar por lechuza la confirmación de los ministros de Bulgaria y Francia. Se disponía a abrirlo, para revisar que todo fuera bien cuando fue interrumpido por el toque de la puerta.

– Adelante

– Señor Malfoy. – llamo Antonietta sorprendiéndolo por su llegada. Era una mujer de baja estatura, cabellos negros que pintaban algunas ganas y rostro amable. Había sido la secretaria del antiguo jefe, y ahora su secretaria. – La señorita Winkler solicita hablar con usted dice que es urgente. – aviso la mujer. Se notaba incomoda.

Sin previo aviso una mujer de gran belleza paso a la oficina, era alta de tez pálida, rasgos perfilados, sus largas pestañas hacían un gran contraste con los ojos verdes de la muchacha, su cabello negro ondulado llegaba por debajo de sus hombros.

– Retírate, por favor– le pidió a su secretaria. La mujer asintió rápidamente y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

La mujer, llevaba una túnica elegante, de color negro que llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas, se podía ver debajo de la túnica un vestido de color azul oscuro ceñido a su cuerpo. En sus pies se podían ver unos delicados tacones que hacían juego con el vestido. Su rostro poseía una ligera capa de maquillaje.

La mujer miraba fijamente al rubio sin decir nada.

– ¿Qué quieres? ¿No tuviste suficiente con lo último que te sucedió? – pregunto el rubio, tomando la palabra.

– Justamente a eso vine Draco. – Dijo con una voz aterciopelada, echando su cabellera negra, hacia su espalda. – Tienes que hablar con el Ministro y pedirle que no me despida. Tú sabes… …

– Lo único que yo es que los últimos meses te volviste completamente loca. – hablo el rubio, sentándose erguido sobre su puesto.

– ¡No te mereces el puesto que tienes ahora! – exclamo ella mirandolo furiosa por el comentario de él.

Draco frunció el ceño con desagrado al oír las palabras de la mujer. Se levantó dejando la carta que tenía en sus manos aun lado.

– ¿y quién lo dice? – pregunto suavemente, respirando con lentitud. – Me parece que dices esta estupidez guiada por el hecho de que no me quise seguir acostándome contigo, ¿cierto? – dijo arrastrando las palabras como en los viejos tiempos. – Te carcome la idea de que no quise tener nada contigo, solo más que sexo. Esta era tu venganza ¿no? El viernes en la tarde a pesar de tu oposición el Ministro me nombro nuevo Jefe del departamento de Cooperación de Magia te guste o no te guste.

Antes las palabras de rubio, el rostro de la mujer se volvió rojo de la rabia. Mientras sus manos se convertían en un puño que apretaba con fuerza.

– Me las vas a pagar Draco, esta y todas la humillaciones. Te juro que me voy a vengar – Sentención la mujer – ¿Acaso no….?

Draco soltó una risa seca ante el comentario de la mujer interrumpiéndola.

– Desde el principio deje todo claro Henecia, lo nuestro solo era sexo ocasional. Nunca te prometí nada. – dijo lentamente tratando de controlar el tono de su voz. Aun recordaba cómo el ministro la tarde del pasado viernes lo había llamado, comentándole la oposición que tenía Henecia contra el hecho de que lo ascendieran y las razones que había dado para oponerse. "Un ex mortifago nunca va a dejar de ser lo que fue, un mortifago"

– Te doy la oportunidad de que te vayas y no hacerte pasar otro humillación – le dijo, volviendo a sentarse tras de su escritorio, y poniéndole atención a la carta que antes tenía en sus manos.

La mujer respiro profundamente, paso las manos por su túnica, eliminando las arrugas inexistentes. Tratando de controlarse. Miro por última vez al rubio, jurando vengarse por las humillaciones. Salió de la oficina dando un portazo sonoro, que hizo salta de la silla a la secretaria.

El rubio suspiro con cansancio, que pésima forma de comenzar la mañana. Empezó a revisar de nuevo las cartas que iban a ser enviadas a los ministros de Bulgaria y Francia. Ya estaban firmada por el propio ministro y ahora faltaba su firma. Le dio una ojeada para luego firmarla también. Llamo a su secretaria, que rápidamente apareció tras la puerta, le pidió enviarlas en ese mismo momento para que no hubiera ningún contratiempo.

–Ah y por favor, mañana a primera hora prepara toda para su llegada. – le pidió mientras leía. La mujer asintió anotándolo en una pequeña libreta. – Antes de que se me olvide. Manda una lechuza a la juguetería que está en Hogsmeade, diles que envuelvan el regalo y que lo manden a esta dirección antes de las 6:00 ¿sí? – la mujer asistió, y desapareció de nuevo tras la puerta.

Siguió revisando los documentos, firmando algunos y dejando otros de lado para revisarlos a profundidad. Un pensamiento cruzo por su mente, lo que hizo que dejara de lado los documentos con fastidio, el rostro comprimido de rabia que había visto en Henecia, lo ponía un poco incómodo. Aun recordaba sus palabras jurando venganza, esa simple oración hacía eco en su mente. Pero aun así, el rubio sonrió con una de sus características muecas arrogantes. ¿Qué podría hacer esa loca en contra de él? ¿El ahora jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional? El, que a pesar de todo el charco que lo había hundido alguna vez, había salido victorioso.

Siguió trabajando, en algunos documentos, firmando algunas actas. Con detenimiento leyó una petición del departamento de regulación de criaturas mágicas, sobre las leyes que protegen a los elfos domésticos. Había escuchado a hablar al antiguo jefe del departamento, sobre estas peticiones, para que se pudieran hablar sobre ellas en la Sede británica de la Confederación Internacional de Magos.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos, no era su secretaria, pues ella tenía la costumbre por lo que veía de no tocar la puerta antes de entrar, así que soltó un fastidioso "pase" rogándole a los dioses que no fuera otra loca más.

– ¡Hey señor jefecito! – saludo alguien, desde la puerta. – ¿puedo pasar?

– No seas idiota Blaise, ya estas adentro. – dijo el rubio, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Un hombre alto, de piel tostada, pómulos marcados, ojos color miel y cabello castaño paso a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

– ¿Qué te trae por aquí, vienes arruinar mi mañana? – pregunto Draco, levantado la vista hacia su amigo, quien le devolvía la mirada con una agradable sonrisa.

– ¿mañana? Amigo por merlín, ya paso la hora del almuerzo – dijo el moreno, sonriendo

– ¿Qué? – Exclamo sorprendido – Se me paso la hora revisando algunos documentos. ¡Que rápido pasa el tiempo! – contesto acomodando los documentos en su escritorio y dejando de lado la propuesta sobre los elfos domésticos – En fin Blaise, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué tienes esa sonrisa estúpida?

– Mi hija cumple años hoy, por lo que es razonable que este sonriendo, deberías intentarlo Draco, ¡esas muecas raras que haces definitivamente no se pueden llamar sonrisa! – le dijo, mordazmente.

Draco entrecerró los ojos ofendido por el comentario

– Ya se, la última vez que vi a Pansy de lo único que hablo fue de eso. – Contesto, mirándolo con cansancio – y no definitivamente no faltare. ¡Soy el padrino por merlín! Ténganme un poco más de fe.

– Bien, pero no te atrevas a faltar, porque Pansy te mata y de paso me mata a mi, está obsesionada por que todo salga perfecto. – dijo el moreno.

– Típico de ella – negó con la cabeza, recordando las manías de su amiga – No te preocupes no faltare – pregunto el rubio. – ahora largo, tengo trabajo y quiero almorzar. – el moreno rio.

–Está bien. Te veo allá. – se despidió Blaise. Saliendo de la oficina.

Draco negó con la cabeza, el mundo se había acabado el día en el que Blaise y Pansy se casaron. Aunque había sido difícil creer que esos dos podían mantener una relación seria, donde no terminarían lazándoles maldiciones, más difícil fue creer cuando le dieron la noticia de su compromiso hace 5 años. Al principio lo único que podía pensar era que de seguro el matrimonio iba a fracasar, pero con sorpresa al pasar el tiempo se dio cuenta que esos dos, eran el uno para el otro, y el fruto de su amor no tardó en llegar, cuando un año después nació su primera hija; Amelie Zabini. Una hermosa niña de tez dorada, de ojos café oscuros y cabello marrón oscuro.

Aunque el ciertamente no creía en el amor, pues nunca había tenido semejante sentimiento hacia otra persona, e incluso sus padres pocas veces demostraron afecto hacia él. Lo que explicaba muchas cosas, pero aun así, se sentía muy satisfecho al ver dos de sus mejores amigos realizados y viviendo lo que pensaron en aquella guerra, que nunca podrían vivir.

A las cinco y media, su asistente apareció por su puerta con una enorme casa de muñecas, en tonos pasteles, envueltas en papel transparente y un gran lazo verde. Era un regalo perfecto para la niña, demasiado slytherin por los colores, pero estaba segura que le iba a gustar.

Organizo su escritorio, se puso su capa, tomo su maletín en una mano y la enorme casa de muñecas en otra. Observo por última vez su oficina en ese día.

Salió del ministerio de magia rápidamente, llego a Londres muggle, donde tenía su auto aparcado. Guardo la casa de muñeca en el capo, lanzo su maletín en el asiento de copiloto y arranco el carro hacia su casa luego de ahí se ira por la red flu a casa de sus amigos.

Mientras unos metros más allá, unos ojos verdes llenos de rencor y odio miraban la escena.


	2. Chapter 2

**!Hola! como han estado? He publicado antes de la fecha en la que dije, estoy agradecida con las personas que entraron a leer el primer capitulo, las que lo pusieron en favoritos o están siguiendo la historia. Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y en este si se animen a dejar alguna que otra critica, duda o idea. Yo estaré contenta de leerla y por supuesta contestarles.**

**Un especial agradecimiento a GUEST por comentar. Aquí esta lo que pediste. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, que sera el próximo fin de semana!**

**Y AHORA, A LEER.**

**Capítulo 2: Fiesta conmemorativa**

La semana había pasado tan rápido, que hasta el mismo se sorprendió de que ya fuera sábado, y no un sábado cualquier, sino la fecha en la que se conmemoraba la caída de Voldemort y de las cientos de personas que murieron ese día.

Acostado sobre su sillón de cuero esperaba que las horas pasaran para ir a alistarse, como nuevo jefe del departamento de cooperación mágica internacional había estado a cargo de algunos preparativos de la fiesta, por lo que en toda la semana había estado trabajando duro, era uno de los anfitriones por lo que tenía que estar temprano en el ministerio para recibir a los ministros de Francia y Bulgaria y demás personajes internacionales, que habían invitado, alzo la vista y su reloj de pared le indicaba que ya era hora de alistarse si quería llegar temprano.

Se levantó de sillón estirándose, fijando la vista en la repisa de su chimenea, donde se encontraban varias fotos que se movían, la primera era de un rubio de unos cuatro años, sentando en medio de una Narcissa más joven y más feliz que ahora, sonreía a la cámara para luego mirar a su pequeño hijo y dedicarle una sonrisa y un Lucius Malfoy que hacia una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, luego miraba a su esposa. Draco recordaba perfecto ese momento a pesar de que en ese entonces no tenía más de cuatro años. Aunque sus padres no habían sido demasiado afectuosos, en su niñez recordaba pequeños detalles que le decían que aunque quizás no se amaban se tenían cariño y aprecio, y por qué no, a lo mejor si se querían pero no como los demás definían el amor.

Las acciones que su padre cometió en el pasado los perjudico, de una forma increíble. A pesar de que siempre le exigía ser el mejor en todo, y le lavo el cerebro hablándole sobre los sangre sucia, siempre lo siguió, porque para él, su padre era su mejor ejemplo a seguir. Hasta que a finales de 5to año en Hogwarts, se dio cuenta que no era así, que su padre estaba equivocado y el también. Pero para ese entonces, ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás y así bajo la estricta supervisión de su tía Bellatrix empezó a entrenarse como mortifago, y para hacerle pagar a su padre su error, le tatuaron la marca del señor tenebroso y así llego a 6to año, con una nueva misión. Sus padres en esa foto eran muy diferentes de lo que eran ahora, dos personas que llevaban el peso de sus acciones a cuesta, que quizás no se habían perdonado del todo, las malas decisiones que tomaron, lo podía ver en sus miradas cada vez que iba a visitarlos a Francia. La siguiente foto, era en la boda de Pansy y Blaise, ese día su amiga había estado preciosa. En la foto salía tomada de la mano de los dos hombres, sonriendo alegremente y la siguiente foto y la última, era de su ahijada Amelie quien había cumplido tres años hace unos días, le sonreía y estiraba sus bracitos para dar un abrazo. Era una foto muy tierna que pansy le había regalado. Las fotos colocadas en la repisa eran quizás los momentos en los que Draco se había sentido más feliz.

Se dirigió a su habitación, su departamento de soltero en Londres muggle, era bastante espacioso y sofisticado, recordó cuando sus padres decidieron irse a vivir a Francia y él se quedó Gran Bretaña, no duro ni una semana en la que pudiera estar tranquilo en esa gran mansión, que antes sentía tan suya pero que ahora la encontraba sucia. Por lo que decidió, tomándolo como una aventura, vivir en Londres muggle. Allí encontró un buen apartamento en una de las mejores zonas, lo había comprado amueblado para evitarse la molestia de tener que remodelarlo todo completo, pero aun así, hizo algunos cambios. Como cambiar los colores de su habitación. Aunque el apartamento tenía todo lo que necesitaba Draco, una bella cocina empotrada que muy poco utilizaba, dos baños de mármol, y dos habitaciones, las dos amueblados, casi nunca se utilizaba la habitación de huéspedes.

Abrió su armario sacando el traje que se podrían esa noche. Se dirigió hacia su baño, donde se desvistió completamente y se metió a la ducha, masajeo con champo su suave cabellera rubia, enjuago con jabón su tonificado cuerpo para luego salir del baño con solo un toalla enrollado en sus caderas, se terminó de secar con otro toalla, y empezó a vestirse, un esmoquin de color verde botella, que acentuaba sus rasgos y cabello rubio. Peino su cabellera hacia atrás echándose un poco de gomina. Se dio una última mirada en el espejo verificando que todo en su aspecto fuera perfecto. Al quedar satisfecho, salió de la habitación, y con un plop desapareció en medio del pasillo de su apartamento.

El sol se estaba escondiendo, el cielo se teñía de un anaranjado rojizo, faltaba poco para que anocheciera. Unas verjas de hierro aparecieron en su vista, la mansión que estaba ante sus ojos aunque muy diferente, le hacía recordar a la que una vez fue su hogar. Dio un paso hacia el frente, consiguiendo que las verjas lo reconocieran, y abrieran para poder pasar, camino hasta estar frente a la puerta de la mansión, donde toco sutilmente, sabiendo que ella estaría esperándolo. No pasaron ni siquiera treinta segundos, cuando alguien abrió la puerta. Draco quedó encantado con lo que observo.

Una castaña salió a darle la bienvenida con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque para el rubio la castaña siempre le había parecido una chica con atributos muy sofisticados, esa noche estaba demasiado atractiva. Su cabello castaño, estaba acomodado en un moño alto, que dejaba ver su estilizado cuello. Su vestido era bastante provocativo y elegante, largo y ceñido a su cuerpo con cola de sirena de un tono dorado con un gran escote sin tirantes, en diferentes partes del vestido había estampados de un tono más claro que destacaban, el color dorado acentuaba los ojos y el cabello de la castaña, quien llevaba una ligera capa de maquillaje.

– ¡Estas perfecta Astoria! – la halago el rubio, mirándola.

–Gracias Draco. Tengo que estarlo ¿no? Soy la novia del nuevo jefe del departamento de cooperación mágica internacional. Tengo que estar presentable. – le contesto la chica mirándolo coquetamente. Mientras se acercaba a él, y depositaba un corto beso cerca de sus labios.

Draco la miro y sonrió de lado, recibiendo el pequeño beso.

–Me parece bien que lo veas de esa manera – le contesto, tener a la castaña como novia, no había sido algo que había pasado por casualidad, su amiga pansy se la había presentado, aunque al principio Draco la encontró igual que las demás chicas de sociedad, se dio cuenta que tener a Astoria de su lado era algo positivo. Buen apellido, una mujer hermosa, con educación y elegancia. La castaña y el eran la pareja perfecta, sus personalidad tenían similitudes, al fin y al cabo los dos era sangre pura, por lo que sus ideales no eran muy distintos. A pesar de que se sentía atraído por la belleza de la chica y saberla de su mismo mundo, no había ningún sentimiento profundo por la mujer que en ese momento lo estaba mirando. Sintió un poco de pena, quizás ella si sentía algo por él. No era tonto, estaba seguro que la castaña esperaba el momento en el que él se decidiera a hacerla su esposa. Y eso extrañamente no le pareciera una mala idea, la castaña tenía todo para ser una Malfoy.

Draco le sonrió, antes de aparecerse conjuntamente, llegando a la entrada del ministerio. Donde una cantidad grande de fotógrafos y periodistas se encontraban alrededor de una alfombra dispuesta para los invitados que iban llegando. Los flashes de las cámaras lo cegaban a medida que caminaba, y mucho de los periodista se acercaban para entrevistarlo, cosa que el rechazaba cortésmente, no era momento para hablar con la prensa mágica, muchas de las preguntas también eran para Astoria, que solo sonreía para las cámaras.

Llegaron a la entrada del gran salón que estaba encantado con un cielo estrellado, al final del salón una pequeña tarima, donde quizás más tarde se presentaría algún grupo de música, seguida de un gran pista de baile, que en ese momento se encontraba vacía, mesas vestidas de blanco y con elegantes adornos mágicos se encontraban acomodadas alrededor de la gran sala, donde ya se encontraba varias personas. Todo había quedado sencillo pero con un toque de elegancia. Un chico vestido de negro del personal de seguridad, lo guio hasta su mesa, donde Astoria tomo asiento, pero Draco, se dirigió hacia unas mesas al fondo de la sala, donde se encontraba el ministro, que al verlo, sonrió.

¡Qué bueno que ya ha llegado Sr, Malfoy! – le saludo el ministro, Kingsley Shacklebolt, un hombre alto y grueso de piel oscura y ojos saltones. Quien lo miraba alegremente – Pronto llegaran los ministros y necesito que nuestro nuevo jefe del departamento de cooperación mágica los reciba como se debe.

Por supuesto, así será Sr. Ministro. – le conteste Draco, sonriéndole con amabilidad y dirigiéndose hacia la entrada.

En pocos minutos llegaron los respectivos ministros, quienes ya conocían a Draco, por ende el trato entre ellos era bastante amigable, el rubio los guio hasta la misma mesa en la que se encontraba el ministro hablando con unos empleados y junto a él Harry Potter.

– ¡Vaya! Por fin tengo el honor de conocer al famoso Niño que vivió. – comento el ministro de Francia, estrechándole la mano a Potter, quien en ese momento se encontraba vestido con un traje de gala, que le sentaba y hacia juego con los ojos verdes que se encontraban escondidos detrás de sus gafas. El muchacho lo saludo amablemente al igual que al ministro de Bulgaria.

El ministro se acercó a los ministros saludándolos como si fueran viejos amigos, invitándolos a sentarse junto a él en la mesa.

Draco cruzo miradas con Harry, el muchacho de ojos verdes, definitivamente había cambiado, el rubio siempre lo vio como un muchacho enclenque, bastante delgado y bajito, y con esa mata de cabello desordenada, pero ahora, al igual que él, Potter era un hombre, sus facciones se habían endurecido, su cuerpo se veía un poco más grueso que en el adolescencia y ese día, su mata de cabello, se encontraba medianamente acomodada. Inclino levemente la cabeza, saludándolo educadamente, a lo que el ojos verdes, respondió torpemente.

¡oh aquí estas!, te fuiste de mi lado y no me dic cuenta – dijo un pelirroja, tomando del hombro a él azabache, quien se sobresaltó un poco. La muchacha llevaba un vestido de seda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con una sola manga, de un color vino tinto, que acentuaba su piel y color de su cabello. Se sorprendió de ver a la menor de los Weasley y ahora prometida de Potter. Se encontraba bastante atractiva y es que la chica nunca le pareció fea.

La pelirroja reparo en su presencia, y le saludo con una sonrisa, que el rubio contesto con un asentamiento de cabeza para luego, doblar sobre su lugar y caminar hacia su mesa, definitivamente no quería encontrarse con Weasley y Granger. Para él era demasiado incomodo, y estaba seguro que para ellos también.

Al llegar a su mesa, se encontró con sus dos amigos junto a su novia. Blaise con un traje que le sentaba bastante bien, hablaba con Astoria, mientras que pansy, paseaba la mirada por el salón.

–Debo reconocerlo pansy, hoy estas maravillosa – le hablo a la pelinegra, que sonrió al escuchar la voz de su amigo, la chica llevaba una vestido largo negro con un pequeño corte en la falda que dejaba ver parte de la pierna de la chica, tenía unos guantes negros hasta sus codos, que la hacían ver muy sensual. El cabello de la chica llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de sus orejas.

Siempre Draco, siempre – contesto con coquetería, el rubio se acercó a ella, para saludarla dándole un beso en la mejilla y estrechándole la mano a su amigo. Pansy y él siempre se habían tratado de un modo especial, llegando alguna vez a tener una historia juntos, que había quedado en el pasado

– ¿Con quién dejaron a Amelie? – pregunto el rubio tomando asiento, al lado de Astoria, mientras tomaba un copa de champagne que un camarero le había ofrecido.

–Con la niñera, te agradezco mucho por el regalo, le ha encantado – contesto pansy, sonriéndole.

–No quiere soltar esa casa de muñeca, supongo que le dará problemas a la niñera hoy – se burló Blaise, imaginándose a la pobre niñera, tratando de dormir a su hija que tenía el mismo carácter de su madre. Draco rio por el comentario de Blaise, pensando lo mismo que el moreno.

A pansy que no le pareció tan gracioso lo que dijo su esposo y no se imaginaba por que se estaban riendo, decidió continuar con la conversación tomando otro rumbo.

Astoria, estoy decepcionada. – comenzó la pelinegro, mirando con un puchero a la castaña, quien la observo confundida. – Pensé que hoy vería en tu mano un anillo de compromiso. No es por nada Draco, pero creo que ¡ya es hora! Ya has logrado lo que querías, te convendría formar una familia, para que todo fuera perfecto. – sonrió de lado, metiendo la pulla.

Astoria esbozo una ambiciosa mueca, tras lo que dijo pansy, ellas no eran muy unidas, se habían conocido hace unos 5 meses atrás, y luego ella le había presentando a Draco. Aunque no lo decía en esas mismas palabras, pensaba lo mismo que pansy. Draco y ella deberían por lo menos estar comprometidos. ¿Cuántas veces desde que comenzaron su relación no los habían apodado como la pareja perfecta? Para ser sinceros, lo eran. Draco y ella juntos era pefectos. Bellos, sangre puras y con un gran apellido en la sociedad, si casaban serian la familia perfecta. La primera vez que lo vio, supo cómo todo iba acabar. Siendo ella la nueva señora Malfoy, y alguien que la iba ayudar para llegar a ese lugar, era precisamente pansy, quien siempre picaba al rubio con comentarios como esos, puesto que la muchacha creía que ella estaba totalmente enamorada del rubio. Y de algún modo si estaba enamorada de algo, pero no era exactamente de Draco sino de lo que representaba, su fortuna y su apellido.

Pansy, te pido por favor que no empieces…

–Señor Malfoy. El ministro de magia lo solicita. – el secretario del ministro interrumpió a Draco, quien volteo a verlo y asintió en forma de respuesta.

–Si me disculpan. – se retiró de la mesa de mal humor. Siempre que pansy hacia comentarios de sobre ese tema, arruinaba el ambiente. ¿Casarse? ¿El, Draco Malfoy? ¡Por merlín! Solo tenía 24 años, y quizás, si pensara en casarse en el futuro, quizás, si podría pensar en la castaña. Astoria era el tipo de mujer con el que pensó casarse algún día. El tipo de mujer que sus padres le señalaron desde su infancia sería la mejor candidata para llevar el apellido. Claro está, a lo que Draco mucho tiempo después tradujo, a una mujer que fuera un buen accesorio para llevar a su lado. Pensó con antipatía, si su mama también en su momento fue un buen accesorio para su padre.

Aparto esos pensamientos, dándose cuenta que el salón ya se estaba llenando de invitados, el joven secretario lo guio la esquina del salón, donde se encontraban varias personas posando para una foto, el ministro de magia junto a los héroes de guerra. Tuvo que reconocer nuevamente que al igual que Potter, Weasley también había cambiado para su sorpresa, con el cabello más corto y facciones endurecidas por los años y quizás por su entrenamiento como auror, allí estaba posando con una actitud bastante diferente a la que le había visto por varios años, a su lado se encontraba Granger.

La miro por unos segundos más y luego dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado. Verla, era recordar sus gritos en el salón de Malfoy Manor. Dirigió de nuevo la mirada hacia la muchacha, observando su aspecto, la castaña llevaba su cabello recogido en un peinado que hacía que sus bucles castaños, quedaran esparcido por sus hombros, su maquillaje era simple, y resaltaban sus ojos color miel, su vestido era sencillo, no tenía tiras y era de un color ocre que la hacía verse algo mayor, pero que estilizaba su figura y le confinaba un aspecto elegante. Definitivamente Granger no era aquella muchacha de cabellos desordenado que a él, en algún momento de su adolescencia, le gustaba molestar y agredir verbalmente. Se sintió un poco apenado, quizás el hecho de que encontrara a Granger tan diferente era lo que había ocurrido en su mansión, después de ese día, no pudo verla de la misma forma.

–Draco, que haces ahí parado. – Le llamo el ministro, sobresaltándolo – Ven a tomarte una foto. – le invito.

Al rubio no le hizo gracia, tener que tomarse una foto y nada más ni nada menos que al lado de Granger. Camino varios pasos y se acomodó al lado de la castaña. El fotógrafo no hizo ningún movimiento con la cámara, hasta que él no hubiera posado al lado de la castaña. El flash de la cámara, les aviso que la foto había sido tomada, por lo que se separó un poco del grupo, notando como rápidamente se acercaba alguien de la presa mágica a entrevistar a Potter y Weasley, mientras que el ministro se había ido a conversar unas mesas más allá, saludando a algunos magos, quizás terminando de recibirlos, para empezar con el discurso.

–Srta. Granger, por favor puede posar junto con el Señor Malfoy. Es para el quisquilloso. –¿Quién diablos había dejado entrar gente de esa condenada revista? Draco volteo y echo una rápida mirada al fotógrafo, un hombre vestido con pantalón y camisa informal, se había acercado a la castaña, pidiéndole que posara con él. Sonrió de lado, esperando que la muchacha se negara a tal petición.

–Claro, encantada. ¿Dónde nos quiere? – pregunto Granger, su voz era amable y tranquila. El hombre le sonrió en agradecimiento y le señalo un lugar, volteo a mirar sorprendido, pero rápidamente cambio la expresión de su rostro. La muchacha hizo un pequeño gesto y Draco incomodo se acercó a ella, para de nuevo, tomarse una foto. El flash lo dejo ciego una vez más, escucho un rápido gracias del hombre, y quedo ahí, parado al lado de Granger, acostumbrando su vista de nuevo, escuchaba el bululú de la gente que en el salón, se saludaban alegres encontrándose con viejos compañeros de clases.

–Es la revista que dirige Luna, no podía decir que no.

La voz de Granger, lo sorprendió, pero más lo hizo el hecho de que se dirigiera a él para explicarse, siempre pensó que la chica le guardaba rencor, por no haber hecho nada cuando ella había estado pidiéndole ayuda en ese suceso tan terrible que ocurrió en su casa. Asintió con la cabeza en forma de respuesta, sin decir nada, sin ningún sentimiento que se asomara por su rostro.

–Quería felicitarte por tu ascenso. He escuchado que te esforzaste bastante. – Hermione hablo una vez más, aunque su voz era tranquila se podía notar lo incomodaba que se encontraba.

–Gracias. – contesto secamente. No sabía a donde quería llegar la castaña, pero era muy raro.

–Yo, quería hablarte sobre un asunto del ministerio, se trata de…

La castaña se calló de pronto, y Draco sintió que la mano de alguien se posaba "dulcemente" sobre su hombro. Y era "dulcemente" porque ese era el gesto que Astoria solía usar para marcar su territorio, y aunque otras veces le pareció demasiado Slytherin y eso le gustaba, en ese momento le fastidiaba un poco.

–Cariño – arrastro la voz Astoria, coquetamente. Granger, incomoda miraba hacia otros lugares del salón. – Te está buscando alguien en la mesa, es mejor que vayas. Ha está preguntando por ti todo este rato.

Draco no tuvo que decir nada, pues la castaña había escuchado, y con una sonrisa incomoda se despidió, hasta llegar a donde estaba su novio. El chico le dijo algo a lo que Granger respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco y hablando con la pelirroja novia de Potter.

– ¿Vas a seguir mirándole el resto dela fiesta? – pregunto Astoria, quitando su mano hoscamente del hombre del rubio.

Draco le dedico una fría mirada. Astoria a veces podía sacarlo de sus casillas sin ningún esfuerzo. Tenía muchos años que no veía a Granger, más que a lo lejos en los pasillos del ministerio, o en algún ascensor, momentos en los cuales nunca se había dirigido la palabra y cada quien había trabajo en lo suyo, como si el otro no existiera, y así habían transcurrido varios años. Hasta hoy. Por lo que le había causado sorpresa su acercamiento.

Camino hacia la mesa donde lo habían ubicado, allí se encontraban Blaise y Pansy y junto a ellos un nuevo invitado, Theodore Nott. Otro de sus mejores amigos. Pero ni siquiera dio tiempo a saludarlo pues un poco alejada de la mesa, estaba ella. Henecia, mirándolo como uno mira a la presa que desea comerse esa noche.

Con una seña, le dio a entender Astoria que fuera directamente a la mesa, se acercó con discreción a la chica, que llevaba un vestido sencillo largo, con una abertura en V, en el pecho, sus cabellos negros como la noche, estaban sueltos y su maquillaje la hacía parecer una diosa. Una diosa seductora y misteriosa que podría atraer a cualquier hombre, pero no a Draco.

– ¿Cómo se supone que entraste aquí? – dijo acercándose a ella.

No me llego la invitación pero aun así, me las arregle. – dijo sonriendo de lado y mirándolo fijamente, pero al instante su expresión cambio – Vengo a darte tu última oportunidad. – su aura misteriosa y seductora, cambio, su mirada era agresiva.

La copa del ministro, sonó haciéndose oír por todo el salón. Era su secretario quien provoca el sonido de la copa contra una cuchara, atrayendo la atención de los invitados. El ministro por su parte se encontraba arriba de la tarima junto a un avergonzado Potter, que seguro lo acompañaría para dar el discurso. Y se dio cuenta que la sala se había llenado de gente, que parados al lado de su mesas esperaban escuchar el discurso del ministro. Pudo distinguir entre la pequeña multitud, algunos profesores de Hogwarts, entre ellos a Neville longbottom, quien ahora era el Jefe de la casa de Griffyndor, otras mesas mas allá, se encontraban los Weasely. Reconoció varios compañeros de su misma casa y algunos de otras.

Ese momento él quería estar como las demás personas, esperando el discurso del ministro y disfrutar la velada, pero no sería así.

Draco miro de reojo a la mujer, no quería que se le escapara e hiciera algo que pudiera dañar su reputación. Sus miradas cruzaron y Draco lo supo, ella solo venía a causar caos.

La voz del ministro ronca y fuerte, se escuchó por todo el salón, agradeciendo a los invitados por haber asistido, el rubio no ponía mucha atención a esto, sus ojos no podían apartarse de la chica, puesto que estaba seguro que ella haría algo. Y su intuición no fallo. La mujer con una sonrisa torcida, sacaba lentamente su varita por debajo de su vestido, dispuesta a causar un revuelo en la sala y humillar a aquel hombre que la había despreciado pero Draco fue más rápido y con un hechizo verbal petrifico a la mujer. La mayoría de las personas se encontraba en ese momento cerca de la pequeña tarima en la que hablaba el ministro, miro hacia los lados, pero nadie se había dado cuenta de nada y disimuladamente, tomo a la chica y se la llevo a un lado de él, casi arrastrándola, hizo señas a los guardias que se encontraban allí, y rápidamente fueron a ayudarlo, estando ya fuera del salón, dejaron a la mujer recostada en una pared, Draco pidió que se retiraran. Respiro hondamente tratando de calmarse, casi le había dado un infarto en medio salón. Miro con rabia el rostro de la chica, que no podía moverse, pero sus ojos se movían hacia los lados desesperados y lo miraba con odio.

Con un movimiento de su mano, la chica respiro buscando aire apoyada de la pared. Cuando se hubo calmado, observo a Draco de vuelta.

Eso solo es una advertencia de lo que me atrevo a hacer. – le dijo, habiendo recuperado su aura de misterio y sensualidad.

Draco camino hacia ella, quedando a poca distancia de su rostro. .

¡Estas enferma! ¿esto es lo que quieres? – le pregunto, mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente, la acorralo contra la pared, sintiendo su respiración que se estaba acelerando rápidamente, rozo su nariz con la mejilla de ella, provocándola, ella sin pensarlo paso sus manos por los costados de él, acercándolo a su cuerpo. Draco se acercó a su oreja, y con su lengua la recorrió dejándola humedad, lo que hizo que la chica se estremeciera.

¿Esto es lo que querías, verdad? – le susurro suavemente al oído – Volver a estar entre mis brazos gimiendo, porque eres una sucia zorra que no puede vivir sin ello. – termino diciendo, separándose de ella y dejando que la mujer viera una sonrisa ladeada y los ojos de Draco que brillaban por haberla humillado una vez más.

El bello rostro que poseía Henecia se desfiguro de la rabia al escuchar sus palabras.

– ¡Eres un hijo de puta! – le contesto ella, empujándolo lejos, lo que provoco que el rubio pusiera lo ojos en blanco, por la patética situación.. – Eres un maldito mortifago, tú y tus padres se pudrirán en el infierno y jamás dejaran de ser lo que son. ¡tú vivirás toda tu vida con el cuchicheo de la gente a tu espalda!

Al escuchar esas palabras la mueca de victoria se borró rápidamente de la cara del rubio, pensó que con lo que había hecho la chica se iría completamente humillada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar de sus padres? Un odio corrosivo hacia ella, lo llevo a acercarse a la chica, que al tenerlo cerca, lo que hizo fue escupirle a la cara, y eso fue más de lo que pudo soportar Draco Malfoy, que sin pensarlo ni un segundo, levanto una de sus manos que rápidamente se estamparon contra la mejilla de la mujer, que cayó de espaldas al suelo por el golpe.

Draco la miro desde la posición donde se encontraba, aquellas palabras dichas por esa mujer, no hicieron más que herirlo. Después de todo a nadie le gustaba escuchar algo por lo que había estado luchando ya casi mucho tiempo y mucho menos que se metieran con su familia. Puesto que el rubio, muy dentro de sí mismo, en su interior, sabía que eso era lo que el mismo pensaba. La gente nunca dejaría de señalarlo por el tatuaje que tenía en uno de sus antebrazos.

Observo como la mujer se levantaba del piso, la mejilla se encontraba teñida de un rojo intenso, y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Pero esto no hizo que el rubio se ablandara.

–Esto nunca te lo podre perdonar. – le dijo, mientras poco a poco sonreía macabramente. Y aunque Draco siempre la encontró bella, vio en ese momento la fealdad asomarse en su rostro. La mujer empezó murmurar palabras que Draco no entendía para nada, parecía latín. Saco su varita del saco, por impulso, para protegerse de lo que fuera eso, pero eso no sirvió de nada, los ojos de Henecia que estaban cerrados desde que empezó a murmurar esas extrañabas palabras, pero al abrirlos, la tenía completamente negra, su expresión era la de una persona que esta ida, pero aun así seguía murmurando cosas. Y Draco al momento lo supo, ella lo estaba hechizando con magia negra, pero fue demasiado tarde puesto que una fuerza descomunal, salió del cuerpo de la mujer y lo lanzo varios metros.

Su cuerpo dio contra la pared, provocándole un fuerte dolor pero nada comparada con el que sentía por todo su interior, como si lo estuvieran linchando por dentro. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y ya no se encontraba en el pasillo del ministerio de magia, sino en una habitación, que estaba completamente a oscuras, no se podía ver absolutamente nada, pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que aparecieran seguidamente espejos frente a él, a su derecha e izquierda, atrás y adelante. Dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo confundido, pero cuando lo hizo, se quedó estupefacto mirándose, paso una mano por su cara, que ahora se encontraba llena de cicatrices y manchas rojas, uno de sus ojos era de color negro y el otro de su color natural, su cabello, había desaparecido dejando marcadas venas que eran demasiado notorias. De su cuello salían varias venas que no eran de su color original, sino de color negro y bajaban por su cuerpo, y Draco desesperado por lo que veía, se abrió la camisa, mirando con horror como su cuerpo también tenía manchas rojas y cicatrices, estaba irreconocible. Una pequeña risa se escuchó por el lugar y un reflejo se apareció en el espejo, junto atrás del, de él. Volteo rápidamente asustado, pensando que ella se encontraba atrás de él, pero no era así, ella solo estaba el reflejo en el espejo.

– Este es tu castigo Draco. Te lo advertí muchas veces. l– le dijo el reflejo, mirándolo con rabia. – Si solo me hubiese querido un poco .. – volvió a decirle haciendo un mohín de tristeza con sus labios, que no duro mucho, pues una sonrisa ladeada adorno su cara. – Antes de que finalice el invierno, tienes que haber encontrado a alguien que te amé, justo como eres ahora. – empezó a reírse como desquiciada, mientras Draco la miraba con odio – quita esa mirada draquito, ¡vivirás en carne propia el cuento de la Bella y la Bestia! – y al decir esto, su reflejo desapareció y los espejos se hicieron añicos con un gran estruendo, Draco desesperado se echó al piso, tratando que los vidrios no lo lastimaran.

Sintió pasos acercarse, y de repente se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en ese lugar, sino en medio del pasillo del ministerio de magia, escuchaba el murmullo de las personas que se encontraban en la sala ya celebrando. Trato de levantarse pero el cuerpo le dolía demasiado. Era posible que quizás todo hubiese sido una ilusión por parte de la pelinegra para asustarlo y rogando porque fuera así, alzo una de sus manos para mirarla y con horror contemplo, su manos antes limpias, ahora se encontraban llena de cicatrices horrible y manchas rojas, como las que había visto en el espejo y sus venas eran de un color negro.

Sintió pasos y trato de levantarse, pero el dolor no lo dejaba, completamente espantando entendió que quien quiera que viniera, lo iba a encontrar en ese estado y quizás no podría reconocerlo. Los pasos se acercaban más y más, y cerró los ojos deseando hacerse invisible, pero no fue así.

– ¿Draco Malfoy? ¿Eres tú?


	3. chapter 3

**!Hola queridos lectores! lamento muchísimo la espera. No me quiero excusar, pero estos días han sido muy ocupados. Acabo de terminar mi primer semestre en la universidad y ufff, todavía estoy luchando con una materia, por lo que me ha sido bastante difícil sentarme a escribir el capitulo. Así que, de verdad lo lamento mucho. Como les dije al principio, esta historia la terminare y no la dejare incompleta, quizás me tarde subiendo los capítulos, pues comenzare un intensivo la semana que viene de matemáticas y pues se imaginaran. Espero puedan entenderlo y disfrutar de este capitulo. Gracias por los mensajes. gracias por los que esperaron, y bueno nada mas que decir.**

**Hermy Evans Black: De ante mano, gracias por dejarme un comentario. Es muy agradable saber que te guste. **

**Portia White: Gracias por tu comentario. Espero que te siga gustando como estoy adaptando la historia. y me dejes tu opinión sobre este capitulo!**

**A LEER...  
**

**Cap. 3 Hechizado.**

¿Dónde_ está Draco Malfoy?_

_Ha pasado una semana desde la última vez que vimos al Gran Draco Malfoy. Fue visto por última vez en la fiesta de conmemoración de la caída de Voldemort, donde fue acompañado por su novia Astoria Greengras. _

_Al joven rubio no se le ha visto ni siquiera en el Ministerio de Mágica por lo que el ministro ante los rumores hablo respecto a la desaparición del rubio, ahora jefe del departamento de cooperación mágica Internacional. _

"_Debo aclarar que los rumores de la desaparición de Draco Malfoy no son más que especulaciones, pues el Sr. Malfoy a partir de esta semana se tomara unas vacaciones personales que no duraran más de tres meses. Aun así, sigue haciendo su trabajo desde donde se encuentra. Es solo un pequeño descanso personal"_

_El ministro no quiso responder las preguntas sobre donde es el jugar donde el rubio está pasando estas "vacaciones personales" _

_Y nosotros nos preguntamos. ¿Por qué en el mejor momento de su vida se toma estas "vacaciones personales"? ¿Hay algo más atrás de todo esto? ¿En qué lugar se encontrara el rubio? ¿Sera capa de manejar el departamento de cooperación mágica internacional, desde donde se encuentra? _

_Su novia la bellísima Astoria Greengras no ha querido dar declaraciones. _

Cerró los ojos con cansancio. La prensa mágica nunca dejaría de buscarlo hasta encontrar la verdadera razón de su desaparición. Arrojo al piso la edición del profeta de ese día. Paseo la mirada por su habitación, que en ese momento, era un verdadero desastre, las ventanas no le daban paso a la luz de sol, por lo que la habitación estaba a oscuras, a excepción de la lámpara que tenía encendida, había ropa tirada en el suelo, y miles de cosméticos masculinos regados. Parecía que no había sido limpiado en días, y así era.

Una semana, una maldita semana había pasado desde ese día en el que su vida dio un giro inesperado y demasiado desagradable para su gusto. A pesar de estar en la comodidad de su casa, metido bajo las sabanas de seda que su madre le había regalado en unos de sus últimos viajes a Francia, no se sentía seguro. Es por ello, que llevaba un suéter negro holgado, la capucha de este tapaba su cabeza y unos lentes negros cubrían sus ojos. Los espejos de la habitación y del baño se encontraban hechos añicos en el suelo. Cerró sus ojos, recordando todo de nuevo, como si hubiese sido ayer.

**FLASH BACK**

_Sintió pasos y trato de levantarse, pero el dolor no lo dejaba, completamente espantando entendió que quien quiera que viniera, lo iba a encontrar en ese estado y quizás no podría reconocerlo. Los pasos se acercaban más y más, y cerró los ojos deseando hacerse invisible, pero no fue así. _

– _¿Draco Malfoy? ¿Eres tú? _

_Pero no pudo escuchar más. El dolor, la sorpresa y la desesperación habían hecho que sucumbiera y quedo inconsciente en medio del pasillo. _

_Sus sentidos se despertaron poco a poco. Ya no estaba en el frio suelo de piedra de unos de los pasillos del Ministerio, sino en lo que parecía ser un sillón, trato de abrir los ojos y moverse, pero no podía. Aun sentía el cuerpo adolorido, cualquiera intento fue un fracaso, simplemente su cuerpo no respondía ante las ordenes de moverse. Confundido y medio dormido, lo único que hacía era escuchar ruidos lejanos a su alrededor. _

_Había personas hablando, aunque no distinguía de que iba la conversación pudo distinguir una de las voces. Era ella. La voz de la persona que lo había encontrado y traído a ese lugar, que no reconocía. Era esa chica despistada y distraída, de ojos saltones y largos cabellos rubios. Era Luna Lovegood. Y su cerebro se apagó. Ya no pudo seguir escuchando más. Quedo inconsciente. _

_Los fuertes rayos del sol le daban en el rostro, molestándolo. Abrió los ojos despacio. Preguntándose por que el cuerpo le dolía tanto. Pero las imágenes del día anterior, no tardarían en acudir a su mente. Una por una. Se levantó de golpe, observando el lugar donde estaba. Era su casa. Estaba en su habitación, acostado en su cama. Pero todo le parecía extraño, raro y diferente. Pasó las manos por su cabeza en un gesto desesperado y se quedó aterrorizado. Sus cabellos rubios no se encontraban. Y lo recordó. Se levantó de golpe buscando un espejo, al mismo tiempo que alguien abría la puerta. _

– _¡Largo! Fuera de aquí. No quiero ver a nadie. – grito tapándose la cara, y dando la espalda. No espero la respuesta y con grandes pasos camino hacia su baño, donde se encontró con un espejo de cuerpo completo que lo reflejo. _

_Sin poder creerlo. Entrando en un estado de negación. Empezó a gritar como loco. Estrujándose la piel de la cara y de su cuerpo, tratando de que las manchas se borraran, convoco a su varita con un hechizo verbal, y al tenerla entre sus manos, empezó a dar toques por todo su cuerpo, tratando de acomodar su apariencia con todos los hechizos que conocía sobre ese tema, pero fue imposible. Nada hacía efecto, y llego a tal punto de desesperación que ya no pronunciaba ningún hechizo, solo daba toques a su cuerpo con la varita que provocaban cortes por cualquier lugar donde apuntaba. La piel de su mejilla se abrió botando sangre y dándole un aspecto más tenebroso, y viéndose por última vez, maldijo a aquella mujer y con su puño cerrado, rompió el espejo en el centro, logrando que ahora fuera sus nódulos los ahora estuvieran lastimados. _

–_Por aquí. Si, hágalo rápidamente antes que destroce todo a su alrededor. – escucho que decían. Sabia de quien era esa voz. Theodore Nott, lo miro desde el marco de la puerta del baño. Dándole paso a un hombre vestido de blanco que rápidamente lo inmovilizo y lo hizo tomar una poción amarga. Rápidamente sus extremidades empezaron a dormirse y sus parpados se sentían pesados. _

_Theodore lo tomo por los hombros y lo llevo hasta la cama. Mientras el medimago, limpiaba y vendaba las heridas que se había provocado. _

_Draco, escúchame. Trata de calmarte. No podemos tenerse sedado todo el día. tienes que estar despierto y en tus cabales para que nos cuentes que paso. ¿de acuerdo? – Theodore lo miro por última vez y salió de la habitación junto con el medimago. _

_Escucho lo que dijo su amigo, pero su cerebro no proceso nada. Y al cerrar los ojos se quedó profundamente dormido. Despertó tres horas después, más calmado y tranquilo. Entendiendo que otro berrinche no le daría la solución que necesitaba. Así que tapando su cara y su cuerpo salió de la habitación, donde estaba Theodore leyendo un libro de derecho mágico, que puso sobre la mesa de la sala, al ver al rubio salir de su habitación. _

– _¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto, desde una distancia prudente. _

–_Luna te encontró en el pasillo y nos avisó rápidamente, te llevamos a tu oficina y luego te trasladamos aquí, luego de explicar al ministro tu desaparición, – Theodore le hablaba calmadamente, como siempre. No lo miraba con sorpresa ni con curiosidad por ver aquellas manchas regadas por su piel. Lo que agradeció – Hasta ahora hemos tratado de buscar todo lo relacionado con lo que te sucedió. Pero no hemos encontrado nada, necesitamos que tú nos digas que paso con exactitud. _

_¿Quién sabe de mi situación? – pregunto. Sintiéndose en confianza y acercándose a la sala. _

_Blaise y yo. Claro y el medimago que te atendió. El que siempre ha sido tu médico de cabecera. Así que no tenemos problema con eso. Ah se me olvidaba ella también lo sabe. Ahora cuéntame Draco. Que fue lo que sucedió. _

_Y Draco entendió perfectamente de quien hablaba Theodore y no quiso preguntar más sobre aquello. _

_**END FLASH BACK. **_

Y así, le conto todo lo que había pasado a Theodore y luego a Blaise. Llegando a la conclusión que ese no era un simple hechizo. Sino, Magia Negra antigua.

Antes de que empezaran las jornadas de trabajo del ministerio, redacto un documento de su puño y letra explicándole al ministro porque razón no podía asistir al trabajo "durante una temporada" por lo que haría su trabajo desde el lugar donde se encontraba. Theodore desayunaba todos los días con él y al volver del trabajo le traía los documentos que tenía que revisar, por su parte cada uno se había encargado de buscar información referente sobre la peculiar situación de su amigo.

Draco se había aparecido en varias ocasiones en Malfoy Manor, buscando información en los libros de magia negra que habían quedado escondidos y que solo él conocía su ubicación. Pero aunque los libros citaban miles de hechizos y maldiciones que podían matar a cualquiera de la forma más cruel y lenta posible, pero ninguno hablaba de algún hechizo que pudiera transformar la apariencia de alguna persona. Por lo que eso no sirvió de nada.

Sus amigos Blaise y Theodore también estaban investigando por su cuenta, aunque Draco sabía a ciencia cierta que estaba poniendo a Blaise en una situación delicada, puesto que sabía que pansy no se quedaría tranquila hasta saber dónde se encontraba el rubio. La pelinegra era una slytherin por lo que era astuta y más pronto que tarde se daría cuenta que Blaise sabia de su paradero, pero confiaba en que quizás Blaise no se dejaría sacar la información tan fácilmente. Tenía una gran amistad con pansy e incluso llegaron a tener una historia en el pasado, pero era suficiente con que lo vieran Blaise y Theodore. Su imagen lo repugnaba, se sentía avergonzado cada vez que alguno de sus amigos lo miraba.

Se levantó de la cama tapando su aspecto lo más posible, antes de leer el diario de ese día, había escuchado ruidos por lo que sabía que Theodore quizás le había pasado a dejar el desayuno que su elfina hacia todas las mañanas.

Más relajado por encontrarse solo, salió de la cama, tratando de ser optimista y rogándole a Merlín que sus amigos esa noche trajeran buenas noticias.

…**..**

Paso la página del libro, bastante interesado en lo que leía en ese momento. Una cantidad grande de papeles están desperdigados esperaban por ser revisados y corregidos, pero la persona sentada en frente de ellos, no les daba la menor atención.

Leyó de nuevo, despacio tratando de analizar lo que había recién descubierto.

**Eram quod es, erim quod sum**: _Hechizo convocada a través del alma de la persona para obtener el poder de maldecir bajo cualquier condición incluso de muerte. Este hechizo fue utilizado por varios siglos atrás por personas que practicaban el satanismo. Consiste en maldecir a la persona obligándola a hacer lo que más miedo le dé o incluso adoptar la forma que más tema, bajo la condición que la persona que este "maldiciendo" quiera, sino la persona "maldecida" será condenada a la muerta. _

_Este hechizo dejo de usarse hace…. _

Tenía que ser esto. Era lo único que había encontrado que se podría relacionar y eso que había leído muchísimos libros, tanto de la biblioteca de los Malfoys, como de su casa y la del ministerio, pero en ningún lado había encontrado algo parecido y menos ese libro. ¿Cómo era que ella ….

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunto una mujer, entrando a la oficina. Sus ropas eran elegantes y sencillas y su cabello caía graciosamente por sus hombros y espaldas. – ¿Ese libro no es mío?

Theodore no tuvo que levantar la vista pasa saber quién era. Hermione Granger lo miraba divertida, desde el marco de la puerta de la oficina que compartían desde hace dos años.

– Entiendo ahora por qué te llamaban "la sabelotodo Granger" ¿no sabes que primero se saluda? – pregunto, levantándose de su asiento y yendo hacia ella, quien ignorando el comentario, lo esperaba con los brazos abierto, los dos se fundieron en un amistoso abrazo.

Me entere en la fiesta de conmemoración que habías llegado de tu viaje. ¿Cómo te fue? Ese día_ no te vi allí... _

Si, tuve un pequeño problemita. ¿el viaje? Que puedo decir, fue bueno, relajante. Tailandia es hermosa. Su cultura me pareció muy interesante. _–_ le contesto Theodore, rompiendo el abrazo, y dejando que Hermione pasara a su escritorio que estaba al frente del de él.

_– ¡_Te dije que era un buen lugar! Oye, pero soy yo o me parece que cambiaste un poco. – dijo Hermione observándolo picara, Theodore era un hombre de cabellos negros cortos, blanco como la nieve y de ojos verdes. Sus rasgos eran bastantes afilados. Aunque no practico _Quidditch_en el colegio, tenía una buena contextura. Su físico era muy atrayente pero más que eso, era la personalidad de Theodore, lo que llamaba la atención. Sus ojos verdes siempre te miraban de frente y nunca bajaban la mirada, cosa que hacía sentir a las personas un poco intimidadas, la única vez que quizás observo como theo bajaba la mirada ante una persona, fue por ella. La mujer de la que estaba enamorado. La razón por la que se había ido a ese viaje. La muerte de la madre de Theodore lo marco para siempre y vivir bajo el yugo de un mortifago sangriento había creado en desconfianza.

Sigo siendo el mismo Hermione. Gracias por recomendarme el viaje. Me ayudo bastante, pero no fue suficiente. – la expresión del ojos verdes, cambió radicalmente, dejando ver cuán dolido se sentía por ese amor no correspondido. Pero antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo. Theodore la interrumpió con una pregunta. – Encontré este libro en tus cosas, me pareció interesante su título y lo ojee un poco, pero tengo curiosidad sobre una maldición en especial.

– Dime cual es. – le respondió Hermione. Comprendió que el chico no quería hablar sobre "ese" tema y sin inmutarse de que él le haya dicho que husmeo un poco en sus cosas. Theodore y ella habían logrado construir una amistad sólida y era increíble que aquello que lo lastimaba a él, los había unido a ellos, llevándolos a hacer buenos amigos. Aunque al principio Harry y Ron no lo aceptaron completamente, poco a poco fueron aceptándolo e incluso llegando a llevarse muy bien entre ellos. Cosa que ella realmente agradecía. A pesar de que Theodore era un Slytherin, e incluso en sus últimos años en Hogwarts fue un buen amigo de Draco Malfoy, el chico nunca se dirigió a ella de forma ofensiva.

Eram quod es, eris quod sum

– Ah. Ese libro lo encontré en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. – dijo Hermione, sonriendo y añorando esos tiempos. – en 6to año lo robe porque sabía que no iba a volver más y pensé que nos sería útil. Pero no fue así, no sirvió de nada. Aunque ese hechizo si me llamo la atención en su momento, pero luego solo lo guarde y hasta hace un par de días lo he conseguido de nuevo guardado en unas cajas en mi casa. – Hermione se acomodó en su puesto, quedando frente al escritorio de Theodore. – por lo que investigue en ese momento, Eram quod es, eris quod sum significa en latín "Yo era lo que tú eres, Tú serás lo que yo soy" es un hechizo que convierte a las personas en lo que más temen, sea lo que sea. Este se puede revertir únicamente con la condición que pone la persona que maldice, sino la persona maldecida morirá. Es un hechizo muy antiguo, se dejó de usar muchos siglos atrás. Ninguna persona podía cumplir las condiciones y por ello morían. Pero… ¿Qué interés tienes por ese hechizo?

– Tú sabes, solo curiosidad.

Hermione asintió sonriendo sin sospechar nada y se dispuso a seguir con su trabajo. Mientras Theodore seguía pensando. Definitivamente ese era el hechizo que habían utilizado en Draco. Ahora lo siguiente que tenía que averiguar era que significa aquella extraña frase que Draco le había contado que esa mujer había dicho. Pero por los momentos se dispuso a revisar el montón de documentos que se le había acumulado por el viaje. Y al acordarse del dichoso viaje no pudo más que recordar la razón por la que lo había hecho. Ella era la única persona en el mundo que podía hacerlo escapar de la realidad de esa manera. Muchas chicas habían pasado por su cama, incluso muchas de ellas fueron hermosa mujeres que en su momento le enseñaron cosas que no sabía pero ninguna de ellas había pasado por su corazón, ninguna de ellas había penetrado en su alma. Verla y no poder tenerla junto a él, como quería era una tortura. Recordó sus finos labios rosados que siempre le hablaban con una paz que solo ella podía tener. Y maldijo, maldijo por el hecho de no poder olvidarla y seguir recordándola, por haber hecho ese estúpido viaje que en realidad no le sirvió para nada, porque en su corazón todavía estaba ella.

Suspiro quedamente y se dio cuenta del rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos. En este momento solo necesitaba concentrarse en la nueva ley sobre la constitución mágica y el problema de Draco.

Paso varias horas con el mismo documento entre las manos, analizando y arreglando algunas cosas que no le parecían del todo bien. Hasta que Hermione le hablo para decirle que era la hora del almuerzo y así bajaron hasta la sala del atrio y salieron del ministerio. Para almorzar en un pequeño pero elegante restaurant muggle al que siempre iban almorzar juntos.

Hermione termino de pedir su comida y le entrego el menú al mesonero, igual hizo Theodore. Y al retirarse el hombre, Theodore vio la oportunidad de preguntar sobre lo que le intrigaba.

–Hermione… ¿Sabes qué es eso de "la bella y la bestia? – pregunto haciéndose el desentendido, pero mirándola fijamente como si no pasara nada.

La castaña quien estaba distraída mirando a su alrededor y esperando con impaciencia que su comida llegara rápido, le respondió escuetamente "Es un cuento muggle" y no dijo más nada. Theodore agradeció internamente eso, pues Hermione era muy lista y podría darse cuenta rápidamente. Al cabo de unos minutos llego la comida y se dispusieron almorzar mientras charlaban sobre algunas leyes que pronto se tendría que aprobar en el mundo mágico.

…**..**

Draco estaba desesperado, ni Blaise ni Theodore daban señales de vida y ya eran las 7:00. Se había acostumbrado a que estos llegaran temprano. Se sentía solo en ese apartamento en el que había pasado ya 4 años de su vida y la sensación de que esa mujer aparecería nuevamente lo inquietaba.

Así que saco de su armario una camisa negra y sobre ella se puso una chaqueta de cuero y subió su capucha hasta su cabeza para taparse bien, cubriendo sus ojos con los lentes oscuros que ya se estaba acostumbrado a llevar.

Con un suave "plop" desapareció de la casa, apareciendo tras unos arbustos en un pub en hoasmeage que sabía era uno de los que más frecuentaba Astoria. Durante toda esa semana transcurrida se había estado preguntar si debía presentarse ante ella de esa manera. Los primeros dos días la chica le había mandado cartas, preguntando el motivo por el cual la había dejado sola en la fiesta y donde se encontrada. Por supuesto el no contesto ninguna de esas cartas. Y Astoria no mando más. Era una slytherin y no le sorprendió que no siquiera insistiendo. Lo sorprendente hubiese sido que ella hubiese seguido insistiendo.

Aun así, llevado por un maldito impulso se encontraba afuera del pub, desde donde estaba se escuchaba la música y se podían ver las luces de colores características de cualquier lugar así. Se amarro bien la capucha a la cabeza, se acomodó los lentes y en compañía de la oscuridad entro al pub, mirando fijamente al suelo. Aunque había mucha gente sabía dónde se encontraba Astoria. Si es que ella había ido ese día. Pero eso era mejor que buscarla en su casa. Tomo las escaleras que conducían al lugar VIP donde se encontraba varios sillones y mesas redondas pequeñas separadas por una fina vidriera, observo a varias personas celebrando, ebrias, bailando y algunas gritaba y bailaban sin importar que la pista de baile estaba abajo.

Siguió mirando hasta llegar al último lugar donde se encontraba una mujer sentada frente a frente en las piernas de un hombre. El hombre pasaba sus manos por el costado del cuerpo de la mujer y besaba su cuello. Mientras la chica se estiraba extasiada por las caricias. Draco quedo observándolos. Aun sin tener en cuenta que esa chica a la que estaban manoseado frente una cuerda de magos ebrios podría ser su chica. Astoria.

Y como llevado por algo camino hacia ellos, sin dejarse ver. Y ahí la vio. El vestido de Astoria ahora estaba más debajo de su pecho. El hombre besaba y lamia sus senos alrededor del sostén con descaro, sin importarle que se encontraran rodeados de gente. La castaña solo mordía sus labios aguantando quizás los gemidos que provocan esas caricias. Y Draco observo en ese momento el verdadero ser de Astoria. No era la mujer, educada, elegante, sencilla, con clase y refinada que él pensaba que era. Y aunque se sintió estúpido, no pudo suprimir de su pecho ese pequeño sentimiento de desilusión, porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, el llego a pensar que la castaña si podría tener una cariño real hacia él.

Salió del pub, sintiéndose más estúpido que antes, camino unas cuantas calles del pequeño pueblo con la cabeza gacha para que nadie pudiera verlo, encontró un callejón y allí se desapareció.

…**..**

– ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? – escucho la voz de Theodore, desde la sala. Salió del pasillo dándole la cara al pelinegro.

– Fui a ver Astoria.

– ¿Y qué sucedió? – pregunto Theodore tranquilamente. Sabiendo ya la respuesta del rubio. A él nunca le pareció bien aquella muchacha de cabellos castaños, pero nunca se lo comento al rubio. Draco siempre sabía lo que hacía.

– Nada bueno. ¿Qué decías sobre las buenas noticias?

– Espera. He hablado con Blaise para que también venga y así contarle a los dos.

Draco asintió, y paso a la cocina a comer algún bocadillo. Si no se encontrara en esa vergonzosa situación con su aspecto físico, hubiese sacado a Astoria de allí, para recriminarle su descaro e incluso al otro día podría haber aparecido con otra hermosa mujer y así dejar en ridículo a la castaña. Se llevó un vaso de jugo a la boca, agradeciendo que no portara el apellido Malfoy. Eso, si hubiese sido un problema más grande. Ahora lo importante era, resolver su problema.

Escucho ruidos en la sala y supuso que Blaise había llegado por la chimenea.

Salió de la cocina y saludo al moreno. Blaise llevaba en ese momento un maletín de piel de dragón y una muy elegante túnica.

–He investido cuanto he podido, pero no he conseguido nada que tenga que ver con tu situación Draco. – dijo sentándose y dejando a un lado el maletín. Los ojos acaramelados de Blaise miraron al rubio. – Pansy me ha estado preguntando por ti. No se cree eso de las vacaciones. En realidad nadie se lo ha creído aun.

–Deberías decirle a pansy – interrumpió el de ojos verdes. – Ella es nuestra amiga y no veo la razón por la que tengamos que ocultárselo. Lo sabes Draco.

–No quiero que nadie más me vea de esta manera. – hablo por fin Draco. Su tono de voz era rotundo.

Los chicos asintieron. A fin de cuentas el problema era de Draco y él era quien podía decidir a quién contarle sobre eso. Theodore se dispuso a contarle todo lo que había averiguado esa mañana. Incluso lo que había encontrado sobre "La bella y la Bestia"

–Dices entonces, que Draco se convierto en "eso" – dijo Blaise. Quien había apuntado al rubio al decir "eso" – ¿porque era lo que más temía en su corazón?

Theodore asintió. Y volteo a mirar a Draco, que se encontraba sentando en una butaca.

–Es absurdo. – contesto Draco.

–No lo es Draco. Piénsalo. ¿Acaso nunca tuviste miedo de perder de alguna u otra manera tu buen físico? ¿Tu buen aspecto? Por el que toda tu vida te ha alagado. – le dijo razonando Theodore. – esa mujer quizás pudo ver eso de ti y se aprovechó. Es un hechizo muy viejo y de mágica negra. Ella debió haber quedado muy débil después de eso.

–Lo que me parece interesante es la condición. – volvió a hablar Blaise, después de analizar las palabras de Theodore. Se irguió en su puesto. – La condición que le puso a Draco fue encontrar el amor verdadero antes de finalizar el invierno. Y este cuento muggle de la bella y la bestia….

–Sí, una mujer llamada Bella de honesta y sincera personalidad que por salvar a su padre se queda encerrada en un castillo con una "bestia" poco a poco estos dos personajes tienen una amistad. El padre de "Bella" se enferma y ella le promete a la "Bestia" volver después de unos días. Pero no cumple su promesa por una trampa de sus hermanas envidiosas y al volver al castillo encuentra a la "Bestia" muriendo de tristeza le confiesa el amor que había nacido dentro de ella y le da un beso y esto convierte a la "Bestia" en un príncipe apuesto. – explico Theodore, nuevamente. Después de que Hermione le hablo sobre el libro, lo que hizo fue terminar su trabajo rápidamente y salió del ministerio a una biblioteca muggle que él conocía y allí busco toda la información del cuento "La bella y la bestia"

–Me estás diciendo, que ¿yo soy la "Bestia" y tengo que encontrar a esta mujer que sea la "Bella"?

–Tienes que encontrar a una mujer que te amé Draco, por lo que eres ahora. Por tu aspecto y personalidad. Que te amé como eres y como siempre lo has sido. – razono Theodore. Mirando de reojo a Blaise que había dejado escapar una risita. Y entendía el porqué. La personalidad de Draco era tan difícil y dura que incluso cosechar una amistad con el llevaba años. Gracias a Merlín el rubio no lo escucho.

–Estoy jodido. – declaro Draco, que poco había participado en la conversación. Había estado escuchando atentamente las opiniones de sus dos amigos. Pero escuchar que tenía que encontrar a alguien que lo amara por lo que era, para el parecía imposible. El nunca había amado a nadie, ¿Cómo se suponía que encontraría a alguien que lo amara a él?

–No Draco. Escucha. Lo primero que tienes que hacer es mudarte de aquí. El cuento de las vacaciones nadie se lo creo. Y la prensa mágica buscara la forma de encontrar la verdad. Lo que deberías hacer es buscar otro lugar donde quedarte y allí resolveremos lo otro. – le dijo Blaise positivamente. Draco era su amigo y si quizás tenía que ir al fin del mundo a encontrar una mujer que lo quisiera como era. Lo haría.

– Moriré si no encuentro el verdadero amor, ¿para qué quiero mudarme? – pregunto Draco furiosamente. Su aspecto naturalmente lucia terrible, pero si se enfadaba podría lucir más terrible aun. Se levantó de la butaca y salió de la sala para encerrarse en su habitación.

–Tengo una casa afueras de un pueblo mágico, que casi nadie conoce. Era de mi madre por esa razón no la confiscaron. Me parece un buen lugar para que Draco se quede allí. Lo demás podeos ir resolviéndolo poco a poco. Todavía tenemos tiempo. Apenas estamos entrando en diciembre. Solo tenemos que movernos rápidamente. – dijo Theodore. La reacción de Draco se justifica pero no podían darse por vencidos.

–Eso está muy bien. Pasare mañana en la mañana para ayudar con la mudanza. Si llego tarde, pansy me mata. – respondió el moreno. Despidiéndose del ojos verdes. Quien asintió. Y se dispuso a irse. Era mejor dejar a Draco solo. Blaise y el más que nadie lo sabían.

Draco escucho el "plop" y supuso que sus amigos se habían ido. Después de salir de la sala, se encerró en su habitación. Sabía que tanto Blaise como Theodore se estaban esforzando por ayudarlo y aunque no sabía demostrarlo, estaba agradecido con ellos. Pero aun así, se sentía completamente solo. En los días que habían pasado había albergado la esperanza de que un simple hechizo lo devolviera a la normalidad, pero no era así. Las palabras de esa mujer siempre retumbaban en su cabeza "_antes de que finalice el invierno, tienes que haber encontrado alguien que te amé, justo como eres ahora_" y aunque trato de convencerse que esa no era la única solución, hoy se había confirmado que aparte de la muerte esa era la única forma de volver a la normalidad, de tener su aspecto de siempre.

Aunque debería estar agradecido de que había solución, no pudo. Para el, para Draco Malfoy tener que buscar el amor verdadero, era imposible. Primeramente ¿quiera lo querría con ese aspecto? ¿Quién querría estar con una persona que estaba tan podrida como él? ¿Quién querría estar con un maldito exmortifago, con un hombre que nunca en su vida había amado a alguien más que a él, y las personas que lo trajeron al mundo?

Draco en ese momento, dejo salir un sollozo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había llorado por última vez? Quizás fue en el sótano de su propia casa cuando Voldemort los torturaba por haber perdido a Potter una vez más o aquel día en el que la guerra al fin exploto y él se vio en el medio de todo eso sin saber qué hacer. Porque solo era un niño, un tonto y estúpido niño. Se limpió con rabia una lagrima que caía por su nariz, antes perfilada y suave, ahora llena de cicatrices. Draco sabía que aunque buscara por todo el mundo una mujer que lo aceptara como era, está en un determinado tiempo se cansaría de él.

Porque Draco no se consideraba una persona capaz de amar a nadie, solo y únicamente a el mismo.

Abrió los ojos con pereza. Los rayos del sol, lastimaban su ojos, y maldiciendo mentalmente se preguntó quién había abiertos las ventanas de su habitación. Alzo la mirada hacia la puerta y se encontró con Blaise, quien le sonreía de forma graciosa, por la travesura cometida.

–Te esperamos afuera. Aséate un poco. – le dijo, para salir de la habitación dejándolo solo.

Se levantó y fue hacia su baño, donde se bañó y limpio sus dientes. Se puso las piezas que ya estaba acostumbrado a usar. Pantalón negro, con una camisa y una chaqueta de cuero y sus lentes oscuros, que tapaban sus ojos antes hermosos.

Salió de la habitación y allí, se encontró con Blaise y Theodore tomando una taza de café.

– ¿Ya estás listo? – pregunto Theodore. Vestido con unos pantalones casuales de color marrón claro, y una camisa blanca. A su lado se encontraba Blaise, con un blue jean azul oscuro y una camisa gris.

– ¿listo, para qué? – pregunto Draco, viendo las maletas al lado de los dos hombres y la mayoría de las fotografías de la sala habían desaparecido.

–Ayer hablamos de eso Draco. Te vas a ir a vivir a una casa que tengo afuera de un pueblo mágico. Es muy bonito por allá, el cambio de aire te hará bien.

– ¿y el desayuno? – pregunto el rubio, haciéndose el desentendido. Logrando que Blaise pusiera los ojos en blanco. Theodore hablo, haciendo muestra de su paciencia.

–Te está esperando una elfina de mi confianza en la casa. Puedes pedirle a ella lo que quieras. Vámonos. Es mejor dejar esta casa cuanto antes.

Draco miro toda a su alrededor y se preguntó si era mejor quedarse, de todos modos ya se había hecho la idea de que iba a morir, pero la cara de fastidio de Blaise y la mirada de rayos x de Theodore. Lo hicieron replantarse la idea de nuevo. No podía dejar que sus padres aparecieran en su casa o incluso la misma Astoria, en busca de respuesta. Quizás lo mejor era irse.

Se agarró del antebrazo de Blaise y así lo hizo este de Theodore. Quien era el que los llevaría a la casa. Vértigo de la aparición nunca se quitaba. Así que respirando pausadamente abrieron sus ojos, y allí tenían una vista hermosa.

La casa se encontraba alejada de las demás, tenía un hermoso jardín al frente, y era de dos plantas. Al entrar se encontraron con una espaciosa sala, que daba al comedor y al frente de este la cocina. Donde ya se encontraba una elfina vestida con un vestido sencillo y bastante limpia, preparando el desayuno.

Cuando los vio, se acercó a los tres hombres, haciendo una gran reverencia.

–Me complace muchísimo, servir para el joven amo Malfoy. – dijo la elfina. Sonriendo y mirándolo con sus grandes ojos azules. Esperando la respuesta del rubio. Quien no pudo más que asentir y hacer una pobre mueca con los labios, que para la elfina fue lo mejor. Contenta se dispuso a tararear una canción y seguir cocinando.

Los tres salieron de la cocina, dejando que la elfina siguiera con su trabajo.

– ¿Cómo ella sabe…

–Es un elfo Draco. Su magia es poderosa. Para ellos servir a un miembro de la familia Malfoy es como una bendición. Ha estado conmigo todo estos tres años. No le hagas hacer cosa que no quiera. Los sábados y domingo los tiene libres y tienes que pagarle los viernes antes de que se vaya. – le dijo Theodore. Pasando una mano por la mesa de madera que había en medio del salón, verificando si había polvo.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto Draco, mirando a Blaise buscando una respuesta a todo lo que había dicho theodore, el moreno solo pudo aguantar la risa, negando con la cabeza.

–Ya te lo dije. Ahora me tengo que ir. Tengo mucho trabajo. Vendré a verte cuando tenga noticias. – dijo Theodore despidiéndose. Se quedó mirando fijamente al rubio, pensando sus siguientes palabras – No pierdas la esperanza. – y Theodore Nott desapareció en medio de aquel salón.

–Ha perdido la cabeza. ¡Esta loco! ¿Qué es toda esa mierda de la esperanza? – dijo Draco. Incomodo por las palabras de su amigo. Sin saber cómo responder a algo como eso.

Blaise miro al rubio, y suspiro largo y tendido. Incluso con una muestra de amistad como esa por parte de Theodore, Draco no podía reaccionar con un simple "gracias" o un "no te preocupes". Lo que le hacía pensar lo difícil que estaba todo.

–Yo también me voy. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Volveré pronto. Trata a la elfa bien. – dijo por último, burlándose del rubio, quien lo miro con desagrado. Blaise desapareció y Draco agradeció que no dijera otra bobería como la de Nott.

–Señor. Esta listo el desayuno. – le aviso la elfina. Mirándolo con admiración. Como si las manchas y cicatrices en el cuerpo del rubio, no existieran. Como si el siguiera siendo el mismo Draco de siempre. Alto, cabello rubio, ojos grises, piel albina y suave. Aquella criatura lo veía bello a pesar de todo. Pero Draco, tampoco podía entender eso.

Así que de mal humor pensando que la elfina se burlaba, se dispuso a comer. Iba por el tercer tocino que se llevaba a la boca. Cuando sintió un suave "plop". ¿Ahora que mierdas se les había olvidado a esos dos?

Se levantó de su asiento, pues la elfina, estaba arriba acomodando sus cosas en la habitación donde dormiría. Salió de la cocina, paso la mirada por el comedor. Y llevo su vista a la sala, donde se encontraba una mujer de cabellos negros cortos y nariz afilada. En sus brazos cargaba a una niña de no más de 3 años. La mujer al mirarlo, frunció el entrecejo y abrió la boca sorprendida por lo que veía. Mientras que la niña, luchaba en los brazos de su madre para que esta la bajara.

– ¿Quién es usted? – pregunto Pansy Parkinson. Llevaba un sencillo conjunto de pescador y camiseta que la hacía ver joven y bella. Y eso que pansy ya era una mujer hermosa. Pero el amor en su vida y la niña que cargaba entre sus brazos, la hacía ver más hermosa.

Bajo a la niña para acomodarla entre sus brazos. Pero esta se bajó y fue directo hacia el rubio. Al llegar lo miro con sus ojos marrones inocentes.

–¡Tio dagon!


End file.
